The Coyote and The Bat
by issagokurosaki
Summary: Starrk starts up at a new school, he finally makes some friends and is beginning to feel happy, but who is that guy in all black with those vibrant green eyes, and why cant Starrk get him out of his mind! StarrkXUlquiorra, Yaoi, MXM, Side pairings: GrimmjowXNnoitra, TeslaXLilynette. Plus a few more of our Espada friends thrown in. Sorry the summary sucks.


Chapter 1

Starting at a new school always sucks, especially if its half way through the school year. School sucks altogether, but at least I will know at least one person in this new place. My twin sister Lilynette has been at this school since we started high school four years ago. 'Why didn't we attend the same school?' you may ask. Yeah about that, my parents sent me to a public school since "You always sleep through class and never do any work, so why waste the money on you?" Pfft, whatever. So yeah, I attended a different school which I got expelled from, but we won't go into that. SO now they had no choice but to pay the money and send me to the same school as my sister… Speaking of which…..

"Starrky! Wake up! Hurry up and get ready for school!" my sister yelled as she plummeted on top of my rather tired and unmoving body.  
"I am awake Lilynette, jeez. Can't you just wake me up like a normal person?" I asked as I tipped her off me and onto the floor. She just looked at me with a blank expression and started laughing.  
"What fun would that be, Starrky?" she giggled and jumped up, running from the room, a blur of green was all I saw of her as she left.

I sighed before pulling myself out of bed. I may as well get ready before my mother comes in here and starts yelling at me.

After the normal morning ritual of showering and brushing my hair back (and whatever else I do of a morning) I climbed into my new school uniform. Black dress pants with black shoes and a belt, a white, short sleeve button up shirt and a light blue sleeveless v-neck sweater and a nice (sarcasm) blue and black striped tie underneath. I sighed as I looked in the mirror; I really hate uniforms, or anything else that was less than comfortable. I usually got around in sweat pants or basketball shorts with a regular loose fitted t-shirt and a pair of slip-on vans, something comfy like that. If at home, usually my ankle high grey fuzzy slippers (seriously those things are the comfortable thing I own) and a pair of underwear. No need to impress anyone here.

After eating breakfast and gathering up my backpack, Lilynette and I jumped into her car and we headed off. Yeah, she got a car for our sixteenth birthday, I got a new bed. Hey, that bed was actually the most amazing bed in the world, so I don't care. I never really leave home anyway, and when I do it's because Lilynette is dragging me shopping with her or taking me to school.

"Starrky, please don't be an introverted pain in the ass today." Lilynette sighed as she noticed my lack of talking. "My friends are really excited to meet you since, you know, every time they come around you are always asleep or something stupid, and you don't socialize."  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, I honestly didn't care. I've never had friends unless you count Lilynette, but friends were an urban myth to me.  
"What do you want me to do, Lil? Change my whole personality for you? Just so your friends will like me? Sorry but no can do." I stated as I looked back out the widow…..tree, tree, tree, kid wearing all black with amazing green eyes …..Whoa….  
"What personality is there to you, Starrky?" Lilynette laughed and looked back at me. "Just try, that's all I'm asking. Mum and dad think you need more people around you."  
"I don't need more people around, I'm happy with who I am. I don't need friends." I sighed.  
"Just please, do this for me Starrky?" Lil asked me as she looked me in the eye, giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. I hate it when she does that, it's like my one weakness. Yeah, I have a weak spot for cute, sad things.  
"Fine, I'll try to seem interested." I stated as I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. We had just began pulling into the schools parking lot, we found a spot and parked, grabbing out bags before closing and locking the car and heading into the school grounds.

"Do you want me to take you to your first class? It looks like we got here just in time." She said as she noticed kids heading to all different classes.  
"Nah, I don't want you to be late, and you said we weren't in the same class for history, I'm sure I'll be okay." I said as I grabbed the map out from all the papers and stuff mum had picked up for me before the weekend.  
"Okay well wait for me at the office at break and I'll take you to meet everyone." She said as she skipped off leaving me to look around the school and the map. Great, now how the hell am I going to get to history class in the next two minutes?

After wandering around aimlessly for what seemed like an hour (it was more like fifteen minutes) I finally found my history room. I walked up to the door and knocked to get my teachers attention. He stopped talking to the class and looked in my direction.  
"Can I help you?" the teacher asked with a sickeningly sweet smile.  
"Sorry I am late sir, I'm new here and I got lost." I said meekly as I looked at him. Yeah, you can tell I'm a very shy person.  
"Oh yes, I do recall you being mentioned at this morning's staff meeting. Coyote Starrk, Lilynette's twin brother if I'm not mistaken?" he replied, a knowing look on his face. "I am professor Aizen."  
"It's nice to meet you professor, but honestly I prefer to be called Starrk." I said as he looked at me, then nodded and smiled.  
"Class, this is Starrk. He's new here so I'd like you to be extra nice to him. We all know how horrible you feel on your first day at a new school. Nnoitra, please hold up your hand and allow Starrk to take a seat next to you." Professor Aizen as I watched a guy up the back with long black hair and an eye patch raise his hand. I took this as my queue to go sit down, and did so, taking out my book and pen and starting to learn.

Five minutes into trying my damndest to listen to all the garbage Professor Aizen was dribbling to us all, Nnoitra tapped my shoulder. I looked at him and he smiled.  
"So you are the mystery that lies beyond the blue door at Lilynette's house. I'm Nnoitra; it's nice to finally meet you." He said as he offered his hand and I shook it.  
"If by the blue door you are referring to my bedroom door, then I guess you are right. I'm Starrk." I replied with my usual bored expression. It didn't seem to deter him though, because he secretly chatted my ear off all lesson. Damn, if this is an outlook to what all Lil's friends are like I think I'm going to need a lot more sleep.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey guys first time posting a story here on fan fiction, I haven't written in ages and I will admit this will be my first anime based ff, I used to write a lot of band ff's... I also haven't written yaoi before so this story will also be my first attempt (hopefully it doesn't suck) so yeah I thought I would help you out here; I'm from Australia where our school systems are different, you go to primary school at age 4 or 5 and it goes Kinder through to year 6 and then we go to high school at year 7 and stay until year 10 or 12 we receive our High School certificate after year 10 then and you can then move on to year 11 , once year 12 is passed you receive your HSC (or higher school certificate) then you can go onto university if you choose. So yeah in this story Starrk, Lilynette, Ulquiorra , Nnoitra, will be in year 10 (studying and whatnot for their school certificates 16-17 years old) Grimmjow & Szayel will be in year 11(17-18 years old) and Nel, Harribel and Tesla (18-19 years old) will be in year 12 and studying for their HSC. Hope that helps you understand the schooling thing; if you don't you can always message me and ask. Also I would like to thank one of my best friends Matt and his girlfriend Beth for proof reading and editing this chapter for me, you guys are awesome.


End file.
